Luna Delivers A Message
by Bertram Wooster
Summary: One-shot. As the title so clearly hopes to elucidate, Luna delivers a message to Neville. Only, she decides that it's time Neville and she had a heart-to heart. Read & Review.


**#include disclaimer.h**

**AN: My Semester exams just started yesterday, so obviously I'm going to be around here a lot.**

**This is a one-shot. Where Neville and Luna have a little heart to heart :)**

**So without further ado, let's get to it. Right Ho!**

* * *

He was sitting by the Great Lake, his legs crossed Indian style, a book lay open in his hands. Clearly, 'Another Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' no longer captured his attention.

Late Novembers, at Hogwarts grounds were chilly at best and virtually glacial at worst. And yet, although it was getting darker and colder by the minute, he didn't mind .Perhaps, it would be more accurate to state that he was unresponsive to his apparent discomfort, for the very simple reason that , he wasn't aware of it. Evidence of his glazed eyes suggests, that he was miles away, reminiscing. His lips twitched.

"Hello Neville. Are the Nargles bothering you?"

" Luna!", Neville jumped," You startled me. What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to ask _you_ that. Do you know? " She smiles and asks, her grey eyes wide with curiosity.

"Maybe you came out for a walk?"He suggested lamely.

"Maybe I did." She accepts his answer and sits down beside him as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, a year lower to him, slightly-no, most certainly, insane. He mentally runs through all the facts he knew or heard about her. But really, did _anyone _ever know Luna? He sighs.

They sit together for a while saying nothing, Neville, shivering, pulls his cloak snugly around himself. He continues staring onto the Great Lake, hopefully that will save him from conversing with her. He was never any good with people. Luna steadfastly stares at him, with those grey unblinking eyes of hers. Minutes seem to pass. He starts to fidget with his Gryffindore scarf.

Was there something on his face?

"You are happy." She suddenly states, quite pleased with herself, as if she finally discovered the answer to a particularly difficult problem.

"Excuse me?"

"You. Are. Happy." She states slowly enunciating each word with great care."You were smiling before.I thought it was the Nargles."

"Er.."

"Did you know that Muggles have lovely plants too?" She asked suddenly, having noticed the Herbology lying beside him. "It's called a Bulbasoar and has a bulb on its back from which it can shoot out creepers and a certain fire ash can be used to make a ball in which they can be captured." Her eyes seem to have a certain crazed look in them, "Daddy will be doing a special feature on them next week. You should subscribe, Neville."

"Yeah..sounds interesting."

More staring ensues. Luna, at him while, he stared at the lake, no eye contact usually discourages normal people from talking. But really, when has Luna ever been 'normal'?

"Are you happy because you have friends now?" She suddenly blurts out as if strange creepers owned by muggles and the idea of Neville, having friends was closely related.

"I think I should be turning in now," He suddenly gets up picking up his book and dusting his robes, "It's getting late."

"Yes , dinner will be served soon. And you don't sleep well on an empty stomach."

"How did you-?"

"Slurpflikers. They're-"

"Yes! That makes sense," Neville says hurriedly. He starts to fidget with his scarf some more-

" So..er, I'll see you later then ,Luna." He waves his hand, at the strange blonde girl sitting by the lake and begins to walk towards the castle. He hears her call out for him and turns around.

" I'm happy too, you know." She states simply.

The smile on her face, however seems to indicate that the fact is anything but simple, and Neville realizes he had never once seen her smile like that- even her eyes seem to have a strange glow about them.

Happy. Something tells him, she's happy too.

He smiles back at her because somehow he knows it's the right thing to do. Waves to her again, and turns to walk towards the castle. She calls out to him a second time. This time she's looking onto the Lake.

"Oh, and Harry told me to tell you that there's a DA meeting tomorrow night at 10." She says to him, almost as an afterthought.

* * *

**AN: Just an idea that popped into my head.**

** So, did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Review! Because I'm not Luna and I definitely don't have any Slurpflickers to help me out! :D **


End file.
